


Romancing the Lieutenant

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Eventual Ichabbie, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: A old flame of Abbie's comes into the picture. He's everything Crane hates: Handsome, kind, handsome, ridiculously muscular--and did he mention--handsome? One thing is for certain, Crane needs to find a way to get buff if he expects to lure Abbie's eye away from the handsome Duke. Good thing Duke owns a gym and is willing to help Crane "toughen up".





	Romancing the Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, I ain't gonna lie, Duke's appearance is 1000% inspired by Winston Duke.

“Abbie Mills?”

Both witnesses came to a halt with their shopping trolley at the sound of the deep, rich, tone saying Abbie's name. They both turned because if ever one of the witnesses heard their named called both wanted to make damn sure the newcomer was not a paranormal threat.

The man that had vied for Abbie's attention was tall, muscular and handsome with an almost boyish face despite his beard. His rich, dark skin seemed to glow with adoration for the petite witness. Had Ichabod not known any better, he would have fathomed Eros himself had come to visit them at the milk cooler.

“Bobblehead?” Abbie greeted with a bright smile.

“I thought that was you,” the man cooed and swept Abbie up into a crushing hug. He was so tall and fit that Abbie's feet left the floor until he delicately set her back down. “Long time no see!”

Ichabod looked the man up and down, wondering why he had such familiarity with the Lieutenant. The man was taller than he by a few inches. Broader shoulders. Muscles. More muscles than should be allowed on any man that handsome.

Not wishing to impose on a gentleman that could clearly crush him like an aluminum can with one hand, Ichabod grabbed a gallon of whole milk and set it in the trolley, keeping a speculative eye upon his apocalyptic partner. The gesture seemed to catch their attention and the man covered his mouth.

“Oh, shoot, I didn't mean to do that in front of your man,” he said, giving Abbie an apologetic smile.

Ichabod puffed his chest proudly and was about thank the man for his consideration. However Abbie laughed, “Who? Crane?” She shook her head. “He's not my man. He's just my roommate and we're doing our grocery sweep for the week.” She swatted Ichabod's arm gently. “Crane, this is a friend of mine from school, Duke. Duke, this is my roommate and work partner, Crane.”

The two men shook hands, and Ichabod was surprised as how gentle but still authoritative Duke's handshake was. Which was surprising since he looked like he could best Hercules in a fight. But the Lieutenant did say the other man was simply a friend.

“Just a friend? Is that all I am to you now?” Duke chuckled. 

Abbie rolled her eyes and laughed. “We dated twice. Once in school and once a few years ago.”

And just like that, Ichabod felt his heart shatter. Duke was a former romantic partner. Although it made perfect since. He was handsome. And everything Abbie went on about when speaking of her favourite male celebrities.

“She was the only girl for me, back in the day,” Duke said with a bright smile. Abbie was still eagerly feasting her eyes upon him. “I was just a skinny little thing back in school, wasn't I?”

“Skinny body, big head. That's why we called him Bobblehead,” Abbie explained. She touched Duke's arm and grinned. “You didn't have these last time we dated. You look good.”

“So do you,” Duke said with an appreciative smirk. “Time has treated Abbie Mills like a fine wine.” He cast a glance toward Ichabod, who swallowed hard. His gaze returned to Abbie. “I opened a gym on Main Street in Tarrytown. If y'all want to come give it a peek. Free yoga and aerobics classes for members or to try out. Also I'll be there helping folks with the machines and spotting.”

Abbie bit her bottom lip to hide a grin as she nodded. “Mmkay. We got tomorrow off, unless something happens. Maybe we'll swing by.”

Duke gave Abbie a wink. “See you tomorrow.” He looked at Ichabod and nodded politely. “Nice meeting you, Crane.”

“Likewise Mister Duke.”

Abbie watched Duke go, appreciation twinkling in her eyes. “Damn,” she muttered. “He didn't look _that good_ last time I saw him.”

“And when was that?” Ichabod asked curiously. He dared not admit that he was wondering how long it might take him to get muscles on his muscles. It had absolutely nothing to do with wanting to garner the Lieutenant's favours. It just might be helpful for fighting demons and all those delightful things.

“A couple years before you woke up so… Five years? Six years?” Abbie said with a shrug. She glanced toward her partner and he was still gazing in the direction Duke had gone. Was he jealous, she wondered. She also wondered why it would matter if he was. “Why?”

“One could not help but notice his general impressive physique,” Ichabod replied stiffly. “Perhaps it would prove wise to take up training at this gym so that we may physically prepare for the days before us.”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Abbie said.

Besides, she kind of wanted to see Duke again. Maybe see if there was a missus in the picture. Maybe even try to have a slightly normal life for minute since things were quiet on the apocalypse front… it couldn't hurt, could it? Besides it wasn't like she was waiting for someone to give her any kind of hint he was interested in her romantically. 

And she didn't want to be single forever. Tasting the fruits and all that. Why bother throwing her heart and soul into saving the world if she wasn't going to live a little in the meantime?


End file.
